Serpentard, Gryfondor, es ce si différent?
by Elizabeth Malefoy
Summary: la sixième année ne s'annonce pas dE tout repos pour Harry et les autres,un dircteur a moitier fou,un malefoy souriant,san compter les amie de Ginny, telement... spécial! présence de plusieur couple, RWHG,HPOC,GWDM
1. rentrée scholaire

Chapitre 1:de retour a Poudlard...ou du mouin, dans quelque heures!

Harry

Je ne sais pas ou je suis, mais peux importe, après tout, je ne suis même pas sur que cet endroit existe.Soudain, une voix s'éleve...je ne l'ai jamais entendue, elle est a la fois dure et tendre, froide et chaleureuse...**celui qui a le pouvoir de vaicre le Seigneur des Ténèbre aproche...**au même moment,un visage m'aparait. C'est le Professeur Mcgonagall. Mais...Ce n'est pas elle qui parle...elle me regarde, tout simplement. Alors,la même voie recomence sa litanie. Je sais ce qu'elle dira, je ne veux pas, je ne veux surtout pasentendre la suite...** il n'aitra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié...**le visage de Mcgonagall est remplacé par celui de la mère de Neville...elle roule des yeux blanc...que la voie ce taise!j'essaye de fermé les yeux, de boucher mes oreilles, rien n'y fait, a travers mes paupières clause, je vois encor son visage, j'entends encor la voie...**il seras né lorsque mourra le septième mois...et le seigneur des Ténebre le marquera comme son égal...**une lueur verte m'aveugle...**mais il y aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur de Ténèbre ignore...et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seineur des Ténèbre sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...**

-Harry, Harry, mon chéri, réveilles-toi!

-hein?

Madame Weasley se tenais au dessus de moi...à!ce n'était donc un rêve...Un vulgaire cauchemar...réconforter par le fait que ce rêve ne pouvait pas être prémonitoir(après le coup de Sirius, l'année dernière, je m'étais soigneusement appliqué a l'ocumancie...)

-Dépeches-toi ,Harry, c'est la rentré! Poursuivi Mme Weasley

-Je me lève!

Elle hocha la tête et entrpri de réveiller Ron.Pendant ce temps, je me dépaichais de m'habillé et de décendre en bas...

-Sirius!!!!!(bien que Dumbledore est réussi a sortir Sirius de derrière le voile depuis plusieur semaine, j'étais toujours aussi, soulagé de le voir.)

Alors, comment ça vas?

Super! Évidemment puisque je retourne à Poudlard!

En effet, depuis que le ministère avait ENFIN accepter le retour de Voledemort, j'avais toute les raison d'être heureux de retourné a Poudlard; bien sur, Ombrage est partiebien fait!on ne l'as que trop vue, cette peau de vache!, mais en plus, de nouveaux Professeurs avaient été nommés; Tonk,devenais l'assistante personel de Mcgonagall, Remeus est redevenu Pr de DCFM(une nouvelle potion avait été inventé,et combiné au tue loup,elle fesaist que Remeus gardait sa forme humaine en tout temps, mais les pleine lune le rendait tout de même malade,et Tonk le remplacerais durant les pleine lune),enfin, un nouveau cours (obligatoir)avait été instauré, le duel...deviné qui en est le Professeur?Sirius!(il a été inocenter,c'est une longue histoire...)

Je m'ataquais donc a mes céréals, lorsque Ron, Hermionne et Ginny fire leurs entré...

**Ginny**

Je m'assie en vitesse, et j'atrape une tranche de pain,il faut dire qu'avec le retour a Poudlard, je devais me remplir le ventre!C'est vrai quoi!J'ai faim moi!

Plus lentement, Ron et Hermione s'assient aux dernières place qui reste, a l'autre bout de la table.

-passe-moi le beurre, stp! Lançaije, puisqu'il était justement a l'autre bout de la table...puisqu'ils ne savaient pas trop a qui jq m'adraisssis, Ron et Hermione tentèrent en même temps d'attraper le beurre, et lorsque leurs main se frôlèrent, ils rougirent si bien que je me promis de faire quelque chose pour les "mettre ensemble".À lcoté de moi,Harry n'a rien perdu de la scène et il sourit,l'air de penser la même chose que moi...

-dépechez-vous, bon sens! Nous allons arrivez en retard à la gar! Encore heureux qu'Arthure est réussi a nous procurer des voitures du ministère...

À la mension de "voiture du ministère"le sourire de Harry s'évaporas...il savait pourquoi, en virité nous avions eux ces voitures...c'était parce que nous sommes ses amis, et donc,en danger...Vou-savez-qui pourrait essayer d'atteindre Harry a Travers nous...

Ron

grrrr!Je suis sur qu'ils l'ont fait exprès, pour que les deux seule place qui reste soit cote-à-cote**(**),pour que moi et ...Hermione...bon,sa y est,je suis sur que j'ai rougit!soyons assie juste à coté!et Ginny qui s'amuse comme une folle a me faire rougir!

-les voitures du ministère sont la!

On arrivent, maman!

Et dans un grands fracas de chaise, chacun se lève (y compris les nouveau Professeurs...)pour avoir les meilleur place,attraper valise, hiboux et...

Ou est Patenrond??s'exclame soudain Hermione!

Sa y est, c'est la chasse au chat. Nous le trouvons(enfin!) derière le buffets, et nous sommes part


	2. les nouveaux préfets

Chapitre 2: les nouveaux préfets

&Ron&

Ouais… Nous sommes partis… A vrai dire, il semblerait que Patenrond et Hedwidge n'apprécient pas plus qu'il y a quelques années les voyages en voiture… Sincèrement, Harry pas Harry, je serais surpris que le ministère nous envoie encor d'autre voiture si tout les voyage se déroule comme ça! Mais bon, nous sommes bien arrivés à la gare!

-Dépêchez-vous! Il est 10:45! Si vous voulez avoir le temps de trouver un compartiment, nous devons passer 3 par 3!

-Oui, oui, maman! Harry, Hermione, venez!

Nous nous dirigeons donc au pas de course a travers la barrière, rapidement suivi de Ginny, Tonk et maman, de Sirius, Remus et Papa.

&Harry&

Enfin, la gare! Je sens déjà le festin qui nous attend à Poudlard! Je regarde autour de moi, tous le gens que je connais…La bas, Neville et Luna parlaient a grand renfort de gesticulation, un peu plus loin, Cho discutait avec Marieta, la fille qui nous avait trahis, l'année dernière. Je m'étonnais de ne rien ressentir lorsque je la regardais. Je continue ma contemplation des lieux devenue familier, lorsque Ginny débarqua à mes coté.

-Tu devrais peut-être essayer de vous trouvez un compartiment, à Ron, Mione et à toi, si tu ne veux pas rester dans le couloir durant tout le voyage! Parce qu'ils n'ont pas le temps de chercher, il faut déjà qu'ils aillent au compartiment des préfets!

Elle avait raison, mes deux amis étaient en route vers leurs fameux compartiment de préfets.

-Tu as raison, mais toi, dans quel compartiment vas tu aller?

-j'irai peut-être avec toi, si t'es sage… sérieux, mje vais essayé de retrouvé ma gang, mais comme la plupart arrive direct à Pré-au-lard, ben j'imagine que je vais resté avec vous… pis les quelques peronnes qui n'ont pas été expédé directement à pté-au-lard sous prétexte que les mangemort pourraient attaqué le train… ridicule!

Comment j'ai pus oublié! Avec la scène qu'elle avait fait il y a deux semaine à propos de ses amis qu'elle ne pouvait voire à cause de Voldemort! Quoique c'est sûrement que c'est nerfs ont craqué si elle a fait une « crise » et je dois admette qu'il y avait de quoi!

-Tu va les revoirs aujourd'hui non? Tu dois avoir hâte!

-Oui, très, avec Fred et George, j'ai préparé des dizaines de tours cet été, j'ai hâte de leurs montré! Je vais les cherchers! (NA : les amis, pas les tours!)

Son optimisme me fis sourire.

-Tu me laisse tout seul, alors? Bah, j'irais avec Sirius!

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais les professeurs ont un compartiment spécial rien que pour eux!

-C'est vrai…

Hermione se dirigeait vers moi en courant.

-qu'es ce que tu fais Her-mignone? Tu ne devrais pas déjà être dans le compartiment des préfets avec Ron?

-Si, mais tu dois venir aussi! À cause du retour de V…Voldemort, Dumbledor a décidé de nommé un préfet de plus dans chaque maison, et TU es le nouveau préfet de Grifondor!

-Tu es sérieuse?

-Oui, mais dépêches toi Harry, je dois te ramener au plus vite!

Je la suivis donc sans posé de question.

-Harry, tu dois m'attendre ici avec les autres nouveaux préfets…

Et elle disparut dans le compartiment

J'entrepris donc de regarder qui d'autre avaient été nommé préfet, étrangement, il n'y avait aucun cinquième parmis eu

Il était apparents que le choix des préfets avait été fait selon les même critères que l'année dernière, c'est-à-dire deux gars deux filles.

Je ne reconnais pas les nouvelles préfètes de Pousoufle et de Serdaigle, mais celui des Serpentars est Blaise Zabbinie… Un sale type, celui-là, quasiment pire que Malefoy!

Dumbledor aparait alors à la porte du compartiment des préfets. Dumbledor? Mais que-ce qu'il fait là? Ça doit vraiment être grave si Dumbledor ce déplace pour de simple nouveau préfets!

-Entrez, dit-il simplement.

Nous le suivons tout les quatre. À l'intérieur, les préfets nous regardes. La non plus, il n'y a pas de cinquième. Ron et Hermione me regarde d'un air encourageant, mais quand mon regard glisse vers Malefoy, il fuit mon regard… Bizarre! Que-ce que ça veux dire? Pourquoi Malefoy a-t-il détourné son regard plutôt que de m'accueillir avec ses habituels insultes? ! Comment savoir? Mais je n'eux pas le loisir de m'approfondit d'avantage dans ces pensé bizarres, car Dumbledor commençait a parler.

-Mes chers préfets, j'imagine que vous avez tous remarqué l'absence de préfets de cinquièmes, qui est du au retour de Lord Voldemort, ainsi, en cette période critique, j'ai décidé de nommé des nouveaux préfets de sixième, et d'attendre Noël pour nommé des préfets en cinquième année.

Hum… c'est logique, à Noël, les cinquièmes vont avoir appris la moitié du nécessaire pour passer leurs BUSEs, alors…

-Professeur, demanda Hermione, avez-vous déjà choisi les futurs préfets?

-Oui, bien sur Miss Granger, je m'appretais justement a vous donnez les noms, mais vous devez me prommettent de ne pas les mettre au courants de leurs futurs poste, ils ne

le seront le 24 décembre, la veille de leurs mise en fonction.

-Quoi? S'exclama Ron, alors eux, ils n'auront pas la corvée de décoré le château pour Noël? Mais c'est injuste!

-Ron tait toi! Murmura Hermione, tu viens d'interrompre le directeur!

-Merci Miss Granger, En effet, Monsieur Weasley, les préfets de cinquièmes se verrons épargné la "corvée" de décoration, dommage… Bon, Donc les préfets de cinquième année; chez les Gryffondors ce seras Ginny Weasley et Collin Crevey, chez les Serdaigles Luna Lovegood ainsi que Johnn Grant, À Serpentard, Élisabeth Parker et Christopher Kent, et a Pousoufle Cassandra Madley et Alexandre Bones. Sur ce, je vous laisse, venez me rejoindre tout de suite après le festin…

Et il s'en alla

-Quoi? Ma sœur est préfète? S'exclame Ron

-on dirait bien! Fis Hermione, pourquoi ça t'étonne tant ? Au fait il a bien dit"Alexandre Bones"? il n'est pas de ta famille? Demanda t'elle à Suzann

-Oui, fis celle ci, c'est mon frère…

- Au moins les nouveaux préfets de sixième, à part pour Potter bien entendus, on de l'allures! Fis Malefoy en regardant Blaise, encor une Weasley préfète! Franchement! C'est à croire qu'il a pitié d'eux! A part les jumeau, ils on tous été nommée préfet!

Étrangement, la voie de Malefoy n'était plus comme avant, moins froide, mois désagréable… et la façons dont il a prononcé mon nom "Potter" il l'a dit sans dégoût, comme par Habitude… comme la façons don il a parler des Weasley, ce n'était pas méchant, juste ironique, que ce passe t'il avec lui? Et que signifie ce petit sourire?

-Ta yeule la fouine! Je ne vois pas pourquoi la nomination de ma sœur t'étonne toi, après tout, il t'a bien nommé toi! Et Zabbinni! Fis Ron

-Sans compté la p'tite conne de Parkinson! Rajoute Herm…

-HERMIONE????????? S'exclame tout le compartiment, mis a part les Serpentard bien sur, tien, Malefoy empêche la furie à face de bouledogue de sauté sur Mione, que ce qui lui prend ce soir? D'habitude, il l'aurait encouragé ou je ne sais trop quoi!

-Depuis quand tu laisses ton langage dérapé autant, Granger? Demanda Malefoy

-Pour une fois Malefoy a raison, Hermione, depuis quand parles-tu comme ça? Demande Ron

-Désolée, ça ma échappé! Dit Hermione, honteuse

-Wow! Murmura Ron, admiratif

&Ginny&

-GINN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Une tornade au cheveux noir entre dans le compartiment vide, ou je m'étais installée, après avoir sans succès chercher Alex, et cette tornade au cheveux noire. (les autres, je le savais, étaient déjà à pré-au-lard…)

-LIZ! Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vue! Wow! Tu t'es fais des mèches rouge!! Trop cool! Et les talons, c'est pour quand?Dis-je en souriant, à la vue de ma meilleure amie.

-Tu sais bien que ma mère veut pas… fis ma best, légèrement renfrognée, du haut de ses 5 pied 7, elle a pourtant la même taille que moi, mais elle est convaincue qu'elle est petite!

-Ouais. Trop cool ta jupe, tu l'as acheté ou?

Liz est vêtue d'une mini-jupe noire fendues sur le cotée et d'un chandail moulant une manche rouge sang, avec un léger décolleter, qui doit bien plaire au gars! J'ai toujours enviez Liz, avec ses long cheveux noir, ses yeux d'argent et son UNIQUE petit frère!

-dans le nouveau magasin de Pré-au-lard! Alors que ce que t'as fait de tes vacances? As-tu vu Alex? Ou quelqu'un d'autre?

-Bof, pas grand chose! J'ai passé un peu plus d'une semaine chez Hermione, avec mon frère et Harry… après ils sont venues chez nous terminé les vacances…Et toi? As-tu vue quelqu'un de la gang? Ou de la famille?

-Ben non! Pis pour la familles, ma mère en reviens toujours pas que son frères aille recommencer à être mangemort, alors j'ai pas vue mon cousin et ma marraine de l'été! Tout ça à cause du connard qui me sers d'oncle! Alors Elle a eu la brillante idée de m'expédié à Salem, vhez ma grande-tante, la joie!

-Bof, tu sais l'opinion que j'ai de ton cousin! Il est toujours sur le dos de ma famille, alors… Mais t'as pas de la famille en France toi? Ils étaient pas supposé venir durant l'été?

-Ouais, mais avec face de serpent qui est revenue… sont pas suicidaire! "Peut-être l'an prochain, si la situation c'est amélioré" tu parle! Je suis pas à veille de les revoirs s'il faut que j'attende que face de serpent retourne dans la mort! Et d'abord, ils sont autant en danger chez eux qu'ici! Il y a des mangemorts partout… si ça continue comme ça, tu vas finir pas passer pour une espionne, sous prétexte que tu me parles et que je suis à Serpentard! Eille, es-ce que c'est Alex que je viens de voir passer?

Je bondis sur mes pied et regarde par la vitre du compartiment.

-Non, c'est pas lui! Mais la réunions des préfets est terminé, mon frère arrive!

&Ron&

-Ginny! Tu nous as gardé un compartiment! Super! Ça c'est ma sœur! Oh! Tu es avec une amie! C'est qui?

-Ben oui frérot! Je t'ai gardé une place! Attend une seconde, je fais les présentations! Liz, voici Hermione Granger, mon imbécile de frère Ronald, et lui, tu dois le connaître, mais bon, c'est Harry Potter, ils sont tous à Gryfondor, Vous autres, Je vous présentes Élisabeth Parker, elle est à Serpentard.

-Oh! Fis-je, c'est toi qui… je fus interrompu par Hermione qui me marcha sur le pied.

-Aille! Espèce de… dis-je

-C'est moi quoi? Demande Liz

-Euh… fis je

-C'est de toi dont Ginny nous a parlez cet été! Mentis Harry

-C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vue… murmure Hermione Vous voyez ses yeux? Dit-elle en se tournant vers moi et Harry.

-En effet, ils me disent quelques chose… mais quoi? Fis Harry

Moi, je reconnaîtrais ces yeux entre milles, combien de fois ne les ais je pas fixé, pendant que leur porteur m'abreuvais d'insultes?

-Malefoy… murmurais-je

-Oui, c'est ça! Dit Hermione, puis, se retournant vers Liz, Y es-tu apparenté?

-C'est mon cousin, murmure t'elle, le fils du frère de ma mère.

-Alors, comme ça t'es la cousine de la fouine? Veux-tu ben me dire qu'elle mouche la piqué celui là? Dit Harry, je lais vue tantôt, au compartiment des préfets, et il est bizarre! Il ne m'a pas insulté, a à peine insulté les Weasley, et encor il l'a fait en… souriant? Il est vraiment bizarre, je me demande ce qu'il a derrière la tête!

-il a vraiment souris? Étrange en effet… Je ne l'ai vue sourire qu'une seule fois… enfin, je crois savoir ce qu'il a… bien évidemment, je n'en suis pas sure, je ne l'est pas vue de l'été!

-Et alors qu'es ce que c'est? Demandais je, car j'avais aussi remarqué l'étrange attitude de Malefoy aujourd'hui, il n'a même pas traité Mione de Sang-de-Bourbre!

-Peut pas vous le dire, c'est trop personnel, et si jamais je me trompais…

le reste du trajets se poursuivit sans histoire, mis à part lorsque Dean passa devant notre compartiment pour invité Ginny et Liz à se joindre à lui et Seamus pour je ne sais trop quel mauvaise raison, évidemment, elles ont accepté!

&Harry&

Lorsque nous arrivons à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, nous retrouvons Ginny, en train de parlé avec Liz et une autre fille que je ne connais pas, une autre serpentard, d'après sa cravate, elle est plutôt petite, je dirais 5 pied 2, le cheveux marrons au épaule et les yeux bleu, apparemment, Ginny se tient beaucoup avec des serpentards! C'est bien, ça lui fait connaître différente personne… du moment qu'elle ne me demande pas d'être ami avec Malefoy! Bien que je dois admettre que la cousine de celui-ci est assez sympathique, c'est étrange de constaté à quel points des yeux peuvent être à la fois si identique et différent à la fois, dépendamment de si la personne sourit ou non! Car si Liz aurait abordé le rictus méprisant de son cousin, je l'aurais imédiatement reconnue! Tiens, quand j'y pense, Malefoy n'a rien dit au sujet que sa cousine était préfète!

Tiens, Ginny m'appelle! Je vais aller voire ce qu'elle me veut.

-Harry! Tu connais Rox?

-Euh… Non!

-D'accord, Harry, voici Roxanna Spinnet, la sœur d'Alicia, elle va surement entré dans l'équipe des Serpentard cette année!

-Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fait avant?

-Parce que ma sœur est arrivée à l'école avant moi, et elle a pris un poste dans une équipe de Quiditch, et mes parents ne veulent pas qu'on soit en compétition l'une contre l'autre, alors si elle fait une activité qui m'intéresse et que je ne peut pas être dans la même équipe qu'elle, eh bien je sèche! Mais la, elle est partis, alors je peux joué! Depuis des année, je l'aide à pratiqué, je connais son jeux par cœur! Alors si je devais jouer contre, ce ne serais pas juste pour elle!

-Et tu joues à quel poste?

-Poursuiveuse, si je peux avoir le poste, sinon, tan pis, je ferais pas l'équipe! Mais il devrait pas avoir de problème, contrairement au dernières années, on a un bon Capitaine, Drago Malefoy! Tu sais qu'à part toi, aucun attrapeur de Poudlard n'a jamais attrapé le vif d'or contre lui? Bien sur, ça ne fait pas toujours gagné son équipe, avec les batteurs et les poursuiveurs qu'on avait! Il n'y avait que notre gardien et Drago qui avait de L'allure! Et vous, c'est qui le nouveau capitaine?

-C'est moi… alors je serais contre notre Drago National? Interessant!

-Oui, en effet! Tu n'a jamais affronté sérieusement mon cousin! Tu risque d'y perde de la fierté! Fit Liz

-Allons donc! La première fois que j'ai joué contre lui, j'ai attrapé le vif d'or après 5 minutes de jeu! Juste à coté de son oreille!

-Ce jour la, c'était la première fois qu'il jouait un vrai match, devant toute l'école!Il était nerveux! Et depuis, il c'est bien amélioré! Au cas ou t'aurais pas remarqué, même contre toi, tu attrape le Vif une fraction de seconde avant qu'il n'y arrive! Alors que tu as un bien meilleur balais que lui!

-C'est vrai… mais bon, on arrive à Poudlard, alors on se voit plus tard!

-Ok!

Le festin se déroula paisiblement… enfin, si on peut appeler paisible, le fait que Dumbledor est "accidentellement" échapé l'assiette de purée sur la table des Serpentard, et que, tout c'est déversé sur la petite Roxanna! Et savez vous ce qu'elle a fait? D'un "wingardium leviosa" elle lui a balancé la casserol de sauce brune par la tête! Puis, elle c'est levée, couverte de puré,et elle a hurlée "FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!" elle a du caractère! Le pire, c'est que Dumbledore c'est mis a rire et à balancée le contenue de son assiette un peu partout ans la salle!

La scène qui suivit fut un indescriptible chao, citons par exemple le moment ou Tonk a Lancé l'assiette de petit pois à son cousin (Sirius), ce dernier était engagé dans un vrai duel contre Snape et les deux… Riaient!? Si Lupin n'a pas réagis, c'est probablement à cause de la surprise… a moins que ce soit par ce qu'il était trop occupé à se battre contre Seamus et Dean, qui avaient apparemment décidés de célébré le retour de leurs prof préféré en le baptisant a grand renfort de sauce au fromage! Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, je décidais d'aller voire pour qu'elle raison absurde mon parrain et son ennemis de toujours semblait s'amusé, je me traçait un chemin parmis quelques première années traumatisé qui pleurait ou qui se vengeait des futurs misère que leurs ferait subir leurs frères et sœurs aînées.

-Sirius? Ques ce que tu fais?

Alors, les deux se retournèrent vers moi, un sourrir carnassier sur leurs lèvres, se regardèrent, et, d'un commun accord (!?) me balancère par la tête tout ce qui restait sur la table des Profs!!! (c'est à dire pas grand chose, mais quand même!)

Honnètement, j'ai même vue Hermione lancée une pomme de terre sur Dumbledore, et Macgonagall se battre contre Maleofy, et les deux riaient, d'un rire franc(?!), s'amusant comme des enfants! Je revins donc, évitant les projectils qui volait un peu partout dans la salle, à la bataille que j'avais quitter, laissant Ron seul contre sa sœur et Liz!

Ça la continuer, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledor constate qu'il était plus que temps de mettre au lis les première année, c'est ainsi que, quelques sorts de nettoyages plus tard, je me suis retrouvé, ainsi que tout les préfets dans une salle de réunion, devant un Dumbledor qui avait apparemment décidé que la grosse tache de ketchup qui s'étendait sur sa robe ne dérangeait personne, à écouté le discours d'un Homme un peu fou.

-Bonjour! Je suis ravie que vous soyez tous là! Bon, cette année, la priorité seras de renforcir les liens entre les différents maison, particulièrement en ce qui à trait à Serpentard, donc, durant le premier trimestre, tout les nouveaux préfet visiterons les autre maison! Voici l'horaire de votre prochain trimestre:

Harry Potter et la tite pousoufle: 1er mois: SERPENTARD

2ème mois: SERDAIGLE

3ème mois: POUSOUFLE (hp) et GRYFONDOR (la tite pousoufle)

Blaise Zabinni et la tite Serdaigle: 1er mois: GRYFONDOR

2ème mois: POUSOUFLE

3ème mois: SERDAIGLE (BZ) et SERPENTARD (la tite Serdaigle)

-Vous pouvez donc allez rejoindre votre nouveau dortoir pour le mois à venir, vos affaires y sont déjà. Dit Dumbledor.

&NdA&

Voilà! J'ai finalement décidé de continué cette fic, je ne ferais pas de réponse au reviews (pas le temps, dsl!) mais je voudrais remercié les 3 personne qui l'on fait! Je suis assez fière de la duré de ce chapitre, je me suis beaucoup amusé à l'écrir, dites moi ce que vous en penssez dans une reviews, dans le prochain chapitre je répond au reviews, promis juré! Je vous poste le prochain chapitre au plus tard Vendredis prochain!

désolée, j'avais pas envie de trouvé des nouveau nom.

RE NdA, à lire, très important! Premièrement, je m'excuse pour le vendredi prochain, il y a plusieurs mois maintenant que je n'ai pas mis cette fic a jour, je m'en excuse, la suite devrait venir d'ici le jour de l'an, promis juré!

J'ai décidé que cette fic serait la suite « des vacances pas reposantes avec Ginny », donc, j'ai changer certaine choses de cette fic, pour quelle match avec l'autre… enfin, le a coté du fait que Harry dit que Ginny a « piké une crise » se reporte à cette fic, si vous la suivez, vous aurez remarqué q'elle n'en a pas encor piké, ça va venir dans le prochain chapitre! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une crise… je ne vous en dit pas plus! Normalement, je devrait bientot finir l'autre fic, et pour ne pas donné d'indices suplémentaire, je ne continuerai cette fic seulement lorsque j'aurais finis l'autres!


End file.
